


喵

by LilacRain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, 猫耳梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 黑白还在磨合期。拉希奥因为安度因遇到了一件棘手的事却没有告诉他自己解决差点陷入险境而有点生气，虽然他们最终安然无恙，拉希奥还是决定搞点事情。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 5





	喵

**Author's Note:**

> 黑白黑互攻

安度因最近有点心烦。

因为拉希奥不知哪里抱来了一只猫。

一只缅因猫。

拉希奥叫她比克沃萨小姐。

见鬼的，仿佛那些关于金发王子的传言还不够多似的。

但严格来说，这只是一只在艾泽拉斯大陆甚至算不上奇幻生物的哺乳动物，相比于上一头在暴风城的黑龙来说，拉希奥的所作所为委实无伤大雅，大家也习惯了他的特立独行，甚至连吉恩也只是对总是抱着猫出现在会议室的顾问多瞪了几眼。不过城堡里的侍女们可有的头疼了，比克沃萨小姐深谙用抓痕和毛发宣誓主权之道。除此之外，这只小猫的出现并没有掀起太大波澜 。

除了安度因有点心烦。

安度因心里清楚她出现的原因，也明白为什么黑龙每天都寸步不离地抱着她，耀武扬威地出现在他面前—毕竟他们的第一次见面就以安度因早上被一巴掌拍在脸上打醒拉开序幕。但，圣光啊，他以为那件事早就该翻篇了，而那只幼稚的龙崽子——他恨恨地磨了磨牙。

安度因并不是没有试着晓之以理。他在第十次因为猫咪挤在他们俩的脸之间而带着满嘴猫毛醒来之后，试图严肃地和拉希奥谈谈这个问题。

“这不公平。”拉希奥一脸无辜地眨着眼睛，“克里希托也会时不时溜进你的寝殿，还会上你的床，他可是一只四处乱跑的狗。比克沃萨小姐爱干净多了”

“拉希奥，这不一样，克里希托从我十岁时就一直陪伴在我身边了。”

“我没看出这有什么不一样。比克沃萨小姐从我六岁起就陪着我了。”

这次胡搅蛮缠最后以说不过就动手(并动到了床上)而不了了之，但对于问题并没有任何实质性的帮助。

*

好吧，安度因不想承认自己在吃一只猫的醋。

但是，他每天都能看到拉希奥修长的手指灵巧拨弄着猫咪浓密的毛丛，仿佛在弹奏什么华美的乐章，引得那双天蓝色的眼睛舒适地眯了起来……

“陛下…”

…那双手抚过他的肋下，激得他不由睁开眼一阵战栗，扬起头喘息，引来一声轻笑…

“陛下！”

安度因回过神，认出面前站着的是自己的贴身女官莉普斯，手里还端着一杯热气腾腾的红茶，正担忧地看着他：“陛下，您还好吗？”

安度因这才发现自己手里的羽毛笔已经在羊皮纸上晕开了一团墨渍。他懊恼地轻呼一声，看着莉普斯放下红茶麻利地为他收拾好桌面：“我很好，莉普斯，谢谢你。”

莉普斯颇为不赞同地看了他一眼，这姑娘对他似乎总是少了些应有的敬畏，但这反而让他放松了些，起码不需要随时随地端着国王的架子。吉恩当时坚持他必须要添一位随从以免“琐碎小事都要亲历亲为”，但这位莉普斯算是意外之喜，她并不如他预想的那样是王座之余的又一道枷锁。这位棕发的姑娘能力出色，头脑机灵，消息也很灵通——不是军七或是黑爪那种，但安度因觉得她确实能发挥出远超于这个岗位的作用。

“拉希奥呢？”

她也是暴风城为数不多对拉希奥并不另眼相待的珍稀物种，因此她能在如此短的时间内晋升为国王的贴身女官并不太令人奇怪。毕竟，考虑到拉希奥在国王身边出现的频率和时长，无论是吉恩那样铁青着脸还是大多数人那样敬畏三尺，都不太有利于双方的身心健康。除了有些时候，安度因觉得这位姑娘注视着他（他们俩）的目光——特别是拉希奥在场的时候——实在是过于热切了。

“殿下听说城里有一家店里会卖些猫咪喜欢的小玩意儿，带着比克沃萨小姐亲自去选购了。殿下还说，或许她会想去附近的森林里感受一些，”女官龇了龇牙，“啧”了一声，“荒野的呼唤。所以，今晚他可能比较晚才会回到要塞。我已经与侍卫说过了。”

又是那只猫。安度因无法阻止自己心中的哀怨，尽管他确实知道这毫无道理。

他叹息一声，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，打算再度埋首于公务之中，却又在莉普斯退下前鬼使神差地开口叫住了她：

“莉普斯，我想委托你一件事”

不然，难道他要去问肖尔吗？饶了他吧。他已经感觉脸上开始发烫了。

“为您效劳，陛下。”

“我想知道……”

*

安度因裹紧了长袍，在推门前再度确认了莉普斯给他的地址，以及自己的脸被竖起的衣领挡得严严实实，头发也染了色，这才小心翼翼地走了进去。

“请小心台阶。”

突然响起的女声吓得安度因一脚踩空，直直地踩上被提醒的那级台阶，那木板在他的体重下不堪重负地嘎吱一声，往下垮了几寸，幸亏他眼疾手快地扶住墙壁，要不然他可能会丢脸地直接被绊个跟头。

等他站稳了脚，才抬起头好好打量了一下这家店。看起来是一家寻常无奇的魔法道具店，柜子里整齐地存放着各种颜色的药剂，旁边的架子上是一列列精装书，比如，《实践出真知》，名字怪了点，话倒是不错。当然少不了魔法道具，比如……

一条精致的软鞭？

安度因现在非常确定自己并没有走错地方。

“尊贵的客人，您要买什么呢？”现在他看清了，那是一名女性的虚空精灵，正顺着他的目光望向那根软鞭，“啊，您想试试这个？保证您会满意的，不会带来实质性的身体伤害，但对于感官的激发绝对出类拔萃。推荐您配套搭配这款项圈，上面的红宝石都是最顶级的！”说着她就伸手要去取，安度因连忙阻止了她。

“呃，事实上，我听说，这里的一些药水能让人，”他艰难地吐出那几个字，“有一些形态上的变化。”

“噢，原来您喜欢这种。”那位女虚精——胸牌上写着拉尼厄斯——眼睛一下子亮了起来，猛地拉开了抽屉，震得上面的药水瓶也跟着哗啦一声，安度因刚投去担忧的目光，拉尼厄斯就热情地把一罐子糖果递到了他的眼皮底下。

“魅魔跳跳糖！只需要一颗，您就能体验到这种传说中的生物是如何名不虚传，魅惑人心的。”罐子上还有红色的两个小角和一条恶魔尾巴，“是本店推出的新品，如果您愿意为提供宝贵的反馈，我可以先免费赠送您体验装！”

安度因简直被她逼得连连后退，这会儿背已经抵在了陈列架上：“不，不用了。有没有，基础一些的。比如，呃？”他清了清喉咙，那个单词就像是烧红的煤炭一样急急忙忙地从他舌尖滚落，模糊地消失在晦暗的店里。所幸，拉尼厄斯听清了，他用不着再重复一遍。

不知为何，他觉得拉尼厄斯有些失望，咕哝着什么“你还以为联盟的象征是一头狮子呢”之类的话，吓得他出了一身冷汗。她从他身后的柜子里取出一瓶琥珀色的药水扔给了他。

“喏，上面有说明书，如果因为使用不当出现意外本店概不负责，不过，”她又重振热情，像狐狸一样眯眼一笑，“如果因此有了意外收获欢迎前来投稿，有独家优惠哟~”

*

当拉希奥怀抱着比克沃萨小姐大摇大摆地走进国王的办公室时，意外地发现那里只有莉普斯整理文件的身影。

“拉希奥殿下。”棕发女官向他颔首行礼，拉希奥征询地冲她挑了挑眉毛，“安度因陛下晚饭之后就一直在寝殿里没有外出，他也表示并不想见任何人。”

啊，他那别扭的爱人终于要闹小情绪了么。

莉普斯无比自然地伸手把缅因猫从他怀里接过来——她竟然能同时与克里希托和比克沃萨小姐和谐相处，要是联盟的人有一半这种外交才能，与部落的和平说不定早就实现了——并冲拉希奥微笑了一下：“陛下把寝殿的门锁上了，拉希奥殿下，请允许我照顾比克沃萨小姐一晚上吧。”

黑龙心领神会地冲她摆了摆手，推开了通往露台的门，早春还带着寒意的晚风略过他双翼上闪闪发亮的黑鳞，他呼了一口气，下一秒就融入了暴风城的夜色之中。

*

拉希奥静悄悄地从寝殿的阳台溜了进去——要是再打碎一扇窗户，安度因可能真的会把他从寝殿里撵出去。他环视一圈，却没有见到国王的身影，于是，他把目光投向了垂着深蓝帷帐的四柱大床。

“安度因？”拉希奥的声音不由有些忧虑起来，难道是生病了么。他快步上前，在床上发现了一个被子做成的虫茧，不由有几分好笑。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？不闷吗？”他试图剥开那个虫茧，里面的人却更用力的裹紧了自己。

“我没事，拉希奥。但我今晚想一个人待着。别来烦我了。”

这可有些出乎意料。拉希奥摸了摸下巴，一边试图找出一个突破口，一边寻思着要不要用蛮力把安度因拖出来：“那可不行，明天，黑龙被国王从卧室里赶出来始乱终弃的谣言就会传遍整个暴风城，后天你的勇士们就能跃跃欲试着砍下我的头挂在城墙上，一家人整整齐齐。”

说着拉希奥揪住被子的边缘用力一掀，人类到底是敌不过他的力气从被子里滚了出来，穿着蓝色的丝绸睡袍，因为刚刚与黑龙的拉锯大半胸膛都露在外面，蓝眼睛气呼呼地盯着他。

但拉希奥此时的注意力完全不在这秀色可餐的一幕上面，他目瞪口呆地看着人类凌乱的金发，更确切的说，其间立着的一对金黄色的，毛茸茸的，猫耳，此时正因为他的注视不高兴地抖动着。

“泰坦啊，安度因。”他近乎呆滞地想要伸手去摸，被安度因啪地一声打开了。

“滚出去。”安度因眯起了双眼，拉希奥注意到他长至脚踝的睡袍下摆突然不科学的动了一下。噢，当然，你怎么能忘了尾巴呢。

“这太愚蠢了，我后悔了，唔……”下一秒，黑龙就凶狠地把他扑倒在了床上，热切地咬噬着他的唇瓣，同时伸手插进他柔软的金发间，轻柔地挠了挠他的耳根。拉希奥几乎立刻感觉到身下的躯体松弛下来，在内心得意地笑了一下。

安度因还在半心半意地扯着他的衣服，嫌弃地看着那颗价值连城的硕大红宝石：“太冰了。”他不满地呢喃着。

拉希奥顺从地把衣服飞快地扔到一边。“马上就让你热起来，小猫咪。”宽敞的睡袍让他毫无阻碍地长驱直入，在安度因身上四处点火。当他如往常一样指尖拨撩过安度因的腹部，另一只手在他的大腿上流连时，那根猫尾猛地拍了一下床面。

“别碰那里。”

“恩？”黑龙还没有领会过来，手上的动作仍然在继续，这时他突然觉得肚子上挨了一下，接着天旋地转，他被安度因压在了床上。

安度因还带着青年的瘦削的身形常常让人们忘记，他如今已经扛起了沉重的板甲，挥舞着双手剑萨拉迈恩在战场上身先士卒，流畅的线条和紧致的肌肉绝对蕴藏着不可小觑的力量。虽然嘛，在龙族面前多少还是有些不够看。

“我说了别碰。”安度因嘶声道，两只耳朵向后折去，“你就是学不会听话是不是，小黑龙？”

拉希奥发现自己居然因此兴奋起来，他索性舒舒服服地往后一靠，暗示地舔了舔下唇，问道：“那么，你要如何惩罚我呢，国王陛下？”

你很难在安度因脸上看到这么野性的表情，但他确实像一只猛兽一样呲牙一笑，接受了黑龙的挑衅。

“你可不要后悔。”安度因的声音低沉下去。他从床头摸出一罐药膏，扩张的动作算不上温柔，甚至有些急切。当他强硬地挤了进去的时候拉希奥无法抑制地痛呼了一声，但安度因并没有放慢自己的动作。他们足够了解彼此的身体，也明白这样的疼痛只会让拉希奥更加兴致高涨。当他准确地击中那一点时，黑龙的呻吟早已染上了情欲。

安度因伸手抚弄着黑龙头上的双角，指尖摩挲过那一道道盘旋的纹路，仿佛有电流从他的触碰中掠过拉希奥的全身，让他不由得扭动着迎合。

“安度因，天哪，求你……”

而国王只是低低地笑了起来，耳朵向前支楞着。明晃晃的烛光下，他的瞳孔只剩下当中一条细细的竖线，但虹膜因为欲望和别的情绪变深了，无尽的天空与海洋几乎要将拉希奥吸进去，像是一层一层的浪花温柔地包裹着他，像是他在艾泽拉斯的蓝天下展翅翱翔。

那片蓝色移开了，安度因转而低头在拉希奥的脖颈上留下自己的印记，双手不忘挑逗着拉希奥的胸膛。他现在真的像是一只猫科动物，优雅，但精准而致命地开发着每一个敏感点，每一次有力的撞击将拉希奥拖进欲望的漩涡。

黑龙也会溺水吗，拉希奥恍惚着，那这种窒息的感觉是什么呢。铺天盖地的感官已经让他无暇思索。

“你明明都知道。”他听见安度因开口，但拉希奥已经快要丧失思考能力了，因为安度因加快了节奏的同时还有闲心火上浇油地握住了他的阴茎熟练地撸动起来。他甚至还在说话，安度因的脑子是怎么做到的？

“我就是在嫉妒那只猫，你每天都抱着她，给她顺毛，和她在一起的时间恐怕比在我身边还久。”安度因的声音轻而急促，几乎掩埋在他唇舌之于拉希奥肌肤的忙碌间，但对于龙的听力已经足够了，“你还带她出去玩。你最近又发现了什么新花样？嗯？你倒是潇洒的很，想走就走。而我呢，我……”人类突然咬住了下唇，也停住了手里的动作。我被困在这座城堡里，这个王座上，万千人的目光注视着我，压在我的肩膀上，我永远不能。于是他说：“我想把你操射。”

拉希奥当然明白他的未尽之言，他张了张嘴，但这时他的头脑一片空白，那条银舌头像是灌了铅，因为安度因发狠般地掐着他的腰野蛮地冲撞着，凶蛮地操进拉希奥炽热的身体。他们抵死缠绵，直到拉希奥高亢地嘶鸣了一声绷紧了身子，也听见安度因随之低吼一声叼住了他的颈窝，死死地压着他，释放在他体内。高潮像是从天而降的瀑布一样重重地砸在他们俩身上，渗透进每一个毛孔。有那么一会儿，拉希奥只能茫然地盯着深蓝幔帐上的金色狮头，无意识地抚摸着安度因的耳廓，而后者还埋在他的颈窝里，喉咙里发出魇足的呼噜噜声。

安度因觉得自己就是疯了，先是真的喝了那该死的药，再接着那些话不假思索地溜出了他的嘴。他不应该说的，这是他的职责，从他懂事起，身边的所有人都把这当成理所当然的期待，因为他是一个乌瑞恩，他是联盟的至高王。

他叹息一声把自己抽了出来，单手撑起身子看着拉希奥，那双红眼睛正注视着他，对上他的目光时露出一个漫不经心的笑容：“印象深刻，国王陛下(I'm impressed, Your Majesty.)。只不过，我真不知道这种惩罚是不是会鼓励我再接再厉呢。”正当安度因翻了个白眼的时候，那只黑龙像是一只滑不溜手的泥鳅一样从他身下窜了出来，转眼就压到了他的背上，凑近他的耳朵悄声说:“既然肚子和腿都不让碰，那只好找个能避开的方法了。”黑龙炽热的吐息烘得安度因耳尖一阵酥痒，不禁弹了弹耳朵，高潮之后有些慵懒的大脑还没在反应这句话是什么意思，他就感觉到自己被脸朝下按住了，一根手指毫不客气地探进了他的体内。

“！拉希奥！”仍然敏感的身体情不自禁地弓了起来，连尾巴上的毛都炸了开来，“慢…慢一点…”

“好啊。”拉希奥的语气让安度因不用回头也知道他脸上一定挂着坏笑，心中警铃大作。而拉希奥一边加入了又一根手指，另一只手爪就慢条斯理地捻上了他的乳头。

“呜。”安度因喘息着，这头黑龙现在正贯彻指令，慢吞吞地反复按压着他体内的那一点，让他整个人都因为这种被不断拉长的刺激哆嗦起来，这时在他胸前一直忙活的手突然夹住其中一点使劲一揪，一声呻吟顿时冲口而出。

“喵～”

有那么一刻，两个人都愣住了，随后，安度因涨红了脸四肢并用地往前爬，一副打算用枕头闷死自己的架势，而拉希奥哪肯，“再叫一声。”他急切地说，试图用身子压制他，还在他体内的手变本加厉地戳刺着那一点，还试图挠挠他的下巴安抚一下，被安度因凶狠地咬了一口，还挨了几肘。安度因在他手下挣扎得像是一条脱水的鱼，情急之下，拉希奥想也不想地握住了安度因的后颈。

安度因顿时不动了。

如果只看他的脸，那一脸悲愤宁死不开口的表情说是在经历希尔瓦纳斯的严刑拷打也有人信。一股难以言喻的委屈涌上他的心头，因为拉希奥一些莫名其妙的小脾气，他现在吃一只猫的醋，强忍着难堪把自己变成这个样子，而罪魁祸首还要逼他真的像一只猫一样喵喵叫。他把他当成什么？这一切都太荒谬了，委屈与快感在他体内冲撞，他死死地咬住自己的手腕，眼泪突然就毫无预兆地落了下来。

拉希奥在床上或许说的上顽劣，但绝对是一位体贴的爱人。他立刻察觉到了伴侣不同寻常的颤抖，更不用说耷拉下来的耳朵和无精打采的尾巴。

“安度因？嘿，亲爱的，别哭了。”他试图把安度因翻过来，但后者铁了心不让他如愿，坚决地要和枕头上的狮子纹样亲切交流。

“我的爱，听我说。”安度因仍然没动，但耳尖往拉希奥的方向转了转。拉希奥没再耍那些逗猫的小聪明，而是抚上了安度因的肩颈，那里果然僵硬无比，拉希奥在心里叹息一声，堆积如山的公务和沉重的盔甲和萨拉迈恩过早地消耗着安度因的身体，比如当他紧张的时候，他的斜方肌简直僵得像是一块石头。

“安度因，我希望你在我面前能先是安度因，再是乌瑞恩陛下。我并不是在戏弄(tease)你，或是试图羞辱你。泰坦在上，如果我刚刚那种行为让你感到不快，我真的很抱歉，那不是我的本意，我只是想要再增添一些和你的小装饰相衬的情趣，我希望你能放开一点。”拉希奥娴熟地揉捏着那块肌肉，逐渐重新感觉到指尖下恢复了健康肌肉应有的弹性，连带着安度因的身躯也放松了不少，“安度因，你是我的伴侣，我永远尊重你。但我也希望你能把我也当成伴侣。有的时候，我觉得我并没有真的走进你的心，我们的身体已经负距离接触，可我依然离你很远很远。”拉希奥也略有一些低落，“你不知道我为什么闹脾气，是不是？之前那么危险的事，你为什么不和我商量？或许你有对联盟方面其他势力的考虑，可你有没有想过我。如果我加入进来，一切会好办很多不是吗，哪怕你不愿意我插手，起码要让我知道。”黑龙的声音也颤抖起来，他看到安度因已经抬起了头，便凑过去吻掉他脸上残存的泪痕。国王之前的泪水泅在枕头上，仿佛那头联盟雄狮也在哭泣。“就像这次，你也不愿意直接和我说比克沃萨小姐的事。你是觉得没有意义了吗？可是安度因，在我面前你可以说出你一切的想法，展现你的一切，幼稚也好，脆弱也罢。不要把所有的情绪都压抑着存放着直到钱袋承受不住破裂开来。你不知道你刚刚对我说那些话的时候我有多开心。你可以依靠我，安度因，我不能替你扛下一切，但至少，让我能做些什么。”

安度因叹了口气又趴伏下去闷闷地说：“我明白了，拉希奥。只是……我太久没有这样一个人能让我把一切坦诚相待，你已经比任何人都走得更深了。我只是，习惯了。”

“我并不是在要求你一蹴而就，我明白这需要慢慢来，”拉希奥抚摸着那条油光水滑的尾巴,“比如这一次，你完全可以直接对我讲，而用不着，这样。”

“别便宜还卖乖了。”安度因拧身似笑非笑地看着他(猫的柔韧性啊)。忽略他还微红的眼眶和潮红的面庞，要是他能把这副表情带到谈判桌上，泰兰德也不敢如此无礼的甩手就走。他轻轻咬了一下拉希奥的鼻尖，下令道：“把你自己惹出来的烂摊子收拾好，顾问。”

“遵命，陛下。”拉希奥轻笑着，嘴唇沿着安度因的脊柱一路舔吮，最后在尾椎的凹陷处响亮地吮吸了一下时，安度因的腰软了下去，拉希奥忍不住在那两个可爱的腰窝上咬了一口，这让那条修长的尾巴咻的一声抽在了拉希奥的脸和脖子上。幸好只是猫，拉希奥胡思乱想，要是条龙尾巴，说不定这一下能抽断他的颈椎。

借着之前的润滑和扩张拉希奥的进入并没有受到什么阻碍。他探身去咬那对尖耳朵，细长的舌头挑逗着薄薄的耳壁，引得它们躲闪地转来转去。安度因在他身下呜咽起来，这个动作让拉希奥进得太深了。“拉希奥，”他哭喊出声，“我想看着你。”

于是他们飞快地调整了姿势，现在安度因坐在拉希奥的阴茎上，他能感觉到黑龙的欲望正在自己体内变得愈加粗大，每一次挺动都更加深入，准确地擦过他的前列腺，而他自己则迎合着他的频率上下起伏。这让他想到自己第一次骑上虔敬的时候，一旦你找到节奏，那就不再是颠簸，而是前进的节拍。

拉希奥低下头，继续用牙齿和舌头折磨那对已经红肿的可怜乳尖，而安度因不自觉地挺着胸，一条手臂搂着他的脖子，另一只手的指甲心不在焉地刮蹭着黑龙的角根。安度因晕头转闹地听见一些狂乱的啪嗒声，回头一看才发现是自己那条叛徒的尾巴正在床单上欢快地甩来甩去。

他扭回头，正迎上拉希奥落在他脸上铺天盖地的亲吻，他感觉到自己的呼吸越来越快，快感在堆积，他与拉希奥的节奏逐渐出现了脱节。“Come for me.”拉希奥咬着他的下唇含糊地喃喃说，火热的掌心包裹住他已经硬得发疼的欲望，透明的前液已经把他们的腹部都蹭得一片狼藉。安度因几乎是在那个刹那就抖了抖腰射得一塌糊涂，等到他眼前的金星散去眨眨眼缓过神来，才意识到拉希奥已经抽出来射在了他的腿间。

“我不想你那么累。”拉希奥亲亲他半眯的眼皮，扯过床头的手巾擦拭了一下彼此，又打了个响指施了个简单的清洁魔法，搂着安度因滚到了旁边相对干爽的一块床单上。感谢所谓的宫廷规格，这张床足够大。“听说猫咪都有洁癖。”

安度因毫无力度地瞪了他一眼。拉希奥挥了挥手，房间里的烛火熄灭了，只有月色影影绰绰地在房间里投下被窗框切开的银色，但感谢龙族的夜视力和安度因暂时的改变，这点光足以他们看清彼此。

“我是认真的，安度因。”拉希奥的红眼睛在昏暗中像宝石一样闪闪发亮，“既然你接受我作为你的伴侣，就请与我分享你的余生。相比龙族的寿命，人类的一生实在过于短暂。我不过离开了五年，就错过了你生命中的多少。”他感觉到柔软的尾巴安慰地拍了拍他的搭在安度因腰上的手，接着勾住了他的小腿，“我很抱歉之前没有在你需要的时候陪伴在你身边。但是，”黑龙的声音变得无辜起来，讨好地来回抚摸着金发人类的脊背，“小孩子总该被允许犯点错的，更何况我那时候还不到六岁，所以，原谅我吧？”

安度因轻笑起来：“这时候不嚷嚷着是龙族的六岁了，龙崽子？”现在他圆圆的瞳孔放得很大了，逼得周围的蓝色只余窄窄的一圈。

“确实只有六岁嘛，所以更要你告诉我了。”拉希奥无赖地嘀咕着，撒娇般地蹭进安度因怀里。

安度因向着拉希奥的方向挨了挨，与他舒适地四肢交缠。不怪比克沃萨小姐乐意天天窝在他怀里，安度因漫无边际地想着，谁能在还有些料峭的早春拒绝这么一个人形火炉呢？黑龙身上源源不断的暖意让他睡意渐浓。“晚安，小黑龙。”他咕哝着，又把热源往怀里搂了搂，微微蜷起身子。在光怪陆离的黑色吞噬他之前，他感觉到一点暖意蹭上他的额头，那个丝绸般的声音悄声回答：“我也爱你，我的小狮子。”

*

“陛下，您又养了一只猫么？”第二天，当莉普斯在为安度因整理胸前的绶带时貌似漫不经心地提起，“我听侍女们说，您昨天的床单上有很多黄色的猫毛，那想必不是比克沃萨小姐的吧。”

安度因的脸一下子红了，他咳嗽了一声，下意识地瞟了一眼在旁边晃来晃去的拉希奥，后者立刻开口接上：“哦，并不是。昨天一只橘色的小野猫翻进了国王寝殿，大概是冲着比克沃萨小姐来的。你知道的，春天到了。”

安度因看到女官的面孔扭曲了一下，像是生生忍住了一声嗤笑，但她并没有穷追不舍。“原来如此，我一定会告诉那些侍女不必大惊小怪，暴风城有一位女暴君就足够了。“她低下头抚平礼服上不存在的褶皱，顺便掩饰了一下笑意，后退了一步上下打量，轻快地回答道，”完美。安度因陛下，格雷迈恩陛下已经在作战室等着您了。祝您和拉希奥殿下有愉快的一天。”

安度因看着她灵巧地行了个礼，转身消失在了寝殿的门外，他确定她在扭头前冲他眨了眨眼。圣光保佑这位善良的姑娘，安度因绝望地想。接着，他面无表情地转向那头还在嬉皮笑脸的黑龙，咬牙切齿地说：“你确实知道国王寝殿在暴风城堡的顶层吧，你这头小蠢龙？”

*

拉尼厄斯正趴在柜台上，眯起了眼有些昏昏欲睡。午后的阳光穿过设计巧妙的隔窗暖融融地照在她身上，而那些药剂依然安全地躲藏在阴凉之中。拉尼厄斯有些百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，思索着下次采购要补充什么材料。最近都没什么有趣的客人呢……

这时，她听见那级坏掉的台阶伴随着一句轻声的咒骂再次呻吟了一声，便撑起身子懒洋洋地招呼道：“欢迎！从最基础的药膏到别出心裁的魔法道具，应有尽有。尊贵的客人……”

“我听说，”一个丝绸般的声音打断了她的台词背诵，“你之前卖出过一瓶毛茸茸的变形药水？”

拉尼厄斯一下子清醒起来，猛地从桌子后跳了起来：“啊，是那位客人介绍您来的吗？”她现在看见了那个站在药剂柜阴影中的身影，穿着一件黑色的斗篷，帽子挡住了脸（毫不意外，拉尼厄斯在心里翻了个白眼），但领口镶嵌着一枚耀眼的红宝石。嗯，非常有效的伪装。

“你确实名不虚传。”对方并没有正面回答她的问题，“我想，你的本事应该远不止于此。”

“那当然。”拉尼厄斯骄傲地挺起了胸膛，“我是这个圈子里最好的。您这次需要什么呢？还要上次那种吗？”

“啊，那倒不必。”拉尼厄斯确定此人露出了一个意味深长的微笑，“Impress me.”

*

镶金玫瑰或许是暴风城里最热闹的酒馆之一了，永远人潮涌动，觥筹交错，各路人马在这里喧闹畅饮，一醉方休，亦或是朋友相聚小酌，尽兴而归。而要是你有这个本事滤去那些闹哄哄的杂音，或许还能听到些意料之外的收获。

““……所以，简而言之，四舍五入我也是猫狗双全的人了。”莉普斯随意地捻起一枚橄榄，随即被酸得扮了个鬼脸，猛灌了几口蜜酒，“国王陛下最勇猛的侍卫仍然忠实地守护着要塞，而女王大人每天高高地竖着尾巴巡视她的城堡，当然，国王寝殿除外。不过，拉尼，我知道你的本事和灵感都出神入化，但你不能再那么由着那位殿下了。现在每天早上我为陛下送早餐和更衣的时候，我们两都红着脸不敢看对方。”棕发女郎眉飞色舞的表情和欢快的语气完全表达出了相反的意思。

“莉莉，想必你，还有陛下本人，也都乐在其中。再说了，我才不相信你会不趁机多看两眼呢。”拉尼厄斯啜饮了几口面前的波特酒，冲着莉普斯狡黠地一笑，后者则仰起头大笑起来：“没错，没错，拉尼，有多少人能看到那样的陛下呢。我是说，你还以为他永远是那样温和有礼的样子。但不得不说，那样的陛下更像是一个活生生的人，而不是一个王座上的标志。而且，”她她歪了歪头补充道，“我觉得最近陛下的行事风格有些改变，好的那种。”

她们对彼此绽开一个心照不宣的笑容，举起酒杯轻轻一碰，清脆的碰杯声和女士们随后的嬉笑都淹没在周围的喧嚣中。

“事实上，亲爱的莉莉，我最近又有了一个新主意……”

End

安度因：危

  
  


拉尼厄斯（Lanius）和莉普斯（Lepus）分别是拉丁语的伯劳属和兔属，谨以此文献给伯劳劳斯，感谢她在我几次将要饿死的关头无私的投喂任我白嫖，还陪我一起口high开脑洞，♡


End file.
